Party Time!
by MonarqueMyste
Summary: Charley decides to hang out with some old friends of hers at a local club. The guys are curious but, they all want to watch the game. So, who will the lucky mouse be to miss out on the game and spy on Charley. Plus, Limburger has plans for Charley, her friends, and one of the guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Don't...Just don't.**

"I'm so over all this!" Charley exclaimed as she finally finished off the last bike of the day and closed the garage door.

She knew her three furry heroes would be by a little later and she truly wasn't in the mood to see any one of their faces. The last time they decided to spend the night at the garage, after destroying Limburger's building, they spent the whole night up watching James Bond movies on probably the loudest setting they could find without blowing the speakers out on the television. And, tonight, was going to be no exception to their unruly behavior. They had already planned on watching the football game tonight and eating.

 **Got in this morning at 4 A.M.  
You're as mad as you can be  
Well, I was drinking and talking and you know how that goes  
Time just slipped away from me  
**

Charley groaned at the thought of having to clean up after them. They always left popcorn crumbs and kernels on the floor and in between the seat cushions. The dirty dishes would end up being stacked on top of the coffee table instead of being taken to the kitchen. She just knew that she would find more ketchup and mustard stains on her couch and rug. She could picture all the onions and relish that she would locate on the floor and coffee table.

 **By the time I knew what time it was  
It was too late to call home  
Stop carrying on, acting like a child  
I wasn't doing anything wrong **

She knew that the moment she woke up from a long night without sleep because of their rowdy antics, she would climb down the stairs and see the trash strewn across the garage floor. She was certain that she would go looking for their furry butts and they would be nowhere to be found. They would be back at the scoreboard, sleeping. They would completely abandon her to clean up their filth and still have to open up the garage for a half day.

 **Guys do it all the time  
And you expect us to understand  
When the shoe's on the other foot  
You know that's when it hits the fan**

For once, she wanted to go out with some of her friends and stay out all night. She wanted to dance and sing karaoke. She wanted to get completely wasted, let a stranger pull her onto the floor for the night, and drive home to collapse in bed without a care in the world. She wanted to do something completely reckless. She wanted to dress up and be sexy for the night. Hell, she didn't even want to open up the garage for Saturday. It wasn't as though she was even close to being busy but, she just did it out of habit because her father did.

 **Get over it, honey, life's a two way street  
Or you won't be a man of mine  
So I had some beers with the girls last night  
Guys do it all the time**

Looking around the garage one more time, she made up her mind and decided it was way past time for her to go have fun with her girl friends. Reaching for the phone, she dialed up one of her old friends that she hadn't had the opportunity to see since the guys showed up on her front doorstep a couple of years ago. They spoke on the phone many times but, Charley had always had to decline the invitation to go out because of the guys.

 **I know I left my clothes all over the place  
And I took your twenty bucks  
No, I didn't get the front yard cut  
'Cause I had to wash my truck**

It didn't take long for her friend to answer the phone and, of course, she was beyond excited that Charley was finally able to make time for tonight. It was before Charley hung up the phone that she told her about ladies night. Charley giggled at the thought of being able to really enjoy herself with her friends and being able to turn down a lot of guys at the club.

 **Will you bring me a cold one, baby  
Turn on the TV  
We'll talk about this later  
There's a ball game I wanna see**

Looking at her watch, Charley came to the conclusion that she had about two hours to get herself ready before the girls arrived to pick her up for a night of fun. Excitement coursed through her veins as she locked up all the doors for the night and quickly made her way up to her room. She tore through her closet and dresser looking for a dress that she hadn't worn in years. She finally found it in her bottom dresser drawer and her hands shook with anticipation as she held it up to her as she looked at herself in the dresser mirror.

 **Guys do it all the time  
And you expect us to understand  
When the shoe's on the other foot  
You know that's when it hits the fan**

Right on schedule, she heard the sounds of the guys motorcycles pulling up to the outside of the garage. She reached into her closet and found her silver high-heeled shoes that were open-toed. As the garage door opened and the guys drove inside, Charley made her way down the stairs with her shoes in one hand and her dress tossed over her shoulder.

"Hey Charley-girl! Man, I'm the baddest mammajammer in the whole wide universe!" Vinnie stated with his usual enthusiasm.

"That's nice Vinnie" Charley decided not to give into the usual banter that she shared with Vinnie and figured it was best to hurry up and get herself ready for a night of fun.

"What! No come back line?" Vinnie exclaimed as he removed his helmet and scratched his head.

 **Get over it, honey, life's a two way street  
Or you won't be a man of mine  
So I had some beers with the girls last night  
Guys do it all the time**

"I got better things to do than hang around here all night" Charley gave them a knowing smile and winked at them before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Like what? I'm totally awesome to hang around with. Besides, what about dinner?" Vinnie inquired through the bathroom door.

"Order pizza. The number's next to the phone" Charley snapped as she turned on the shower and waited.

"Man, I wanted to tell her all about how I saved the day and looked good doing it" Vinnie whined as he walked away from the door once he heard the shower going.

"News flash, bro!" Throttle stated as he walked over to the phone and quickly found the local pizzerias phone number.

 **You look like you just took  
A long look in the mirror  
Tell me baby if things don't look  
A whole lot clearer**

"I don't think she's interested" Modo chuckled as he rummaged through the fridge and found a twelve pack of root beers that Charley had put in there this morning for them so they would be cold this evening.

"But I was so awesome. I even amazed myself" Vinnie said with a grin.

As Charley allowed the shower water to warm up, she untucked her blue button-down shirt and undid the top buttons, allowing her the ability to remove it over her head and tossing it the greasy material onto the floor. Sitting down on the closed toilet lid, she yanked her brown boots off and tossed them over to where her shirt lay.

"Hey Charley-girl! You gonna watch the game with us tonight?" Vinnie asked through the locked bathroom door.

"Absolutely not. I have plans tonight" the auburn haired mechanic stated as she stood up and shed her black jeans off of her body, tossing them into the slowly growing pile of laundry that she was planning on doing tomorrow.

 **Get over it, honey, life's a two way street  
Or you won't be a man of mine  
So I had some beers with the girls last night  
Guys do it all the time**

"What!? Do they involve your studly body guard?" Vinnie inquired as he listened to each article of clothing hit the floor.

"Nope and if you don't get away from the door, I'll be forced to choke you with your own tail" she said with a smile as she yanked her socks off and tossed them both at the door.

Standing up in front of the bathroom mirror, she looked at herself and realized just how tired she truly was but, she was not one to back away from a commitment. Reaching under the sink cabinet, she found her vanilla scented body wash and placed it on top of the toilet seat. She couldn't wait to use it because it was brand new.

Giggling to herself, she removed her bra and underwear, allowing them to fall onto the floor right where she stood. She couldn't wait to see the guys' expressions once they realized that she had no intention of cleaning up after them or herself tomorrow morning. It was going to be their responsibility and she was going to sleep in.

Stepping into the shower, she allowed the heated water to flow down her body. Turning around, the water saturated her hair and it hung heavy down to the middle of her back. It was at that moment that she realized it had been a long time since she had actually straightened her hair and she was more than willing to take some extra time and make it look sexy.

 **Yeah, guys do it  
Yeah, guys do it  
All the time, all the time  
Yeah, guys do it  
Yeah, guys do it  
All the time **

Grabbing her shampoo, she poured a large amount into the palm of her hand and then applied it to her scalp. Charley scrubbed her scalp and hair until it was squeaky clean and then rinsed all the suds from her hair. She did the same thing with the conditioner allowed it to sit on her hair while she continued to make herself feel better.

She felt giddy as she grabbed her blue body puff and squirted a ton of her body wash into it. She scrubbed her skin until it looked and felt clean before taking a razor and shaving off all her underarm and leg hair.

She put her hair under the shower and allowed the hot water to rinse out all the conditioner and body wash bubbles. After everything was completely rinsed off, she turned off the shower and stepped out, feeling like a sexy goddess who felt a need to be worshiped. Her skin was clean and had a nice pink sheen to it.

Grabbing a couple of towels out from under the sink, she wrapped one of them around her hair, hoping to absorb most of the water before blow drying it. Taking the other towel, she quickly dried herself off and tossed the towel onto the floor with the rest of her dirty clothes. Grabbing the blow dryer and flat iron out from under the sink, she plugged them both up and then removed the towel from around her hair, giving it one final rub to remove more water.

Grabbing the dryer, she turned it on high and used her fingers to assist in combing it out. After she finished drying her hair, she turned on the flat iron. While waiting for it to heat up, she grabbed a couple of clips to pin her hair up in sections to make it easier to contend with. Using a rat-tailed comb, she combed through each section of her hair before flattening it. After she finished straightening her hair, she applied some rose-scented pomade to add a healthy sheen to her auburn locks.

Taking a good hard look at herself in the mirror, Charley smiled at how sexy she felt with her hair under some real control. She couldn't wait to apply her make-up and really amp up her sex appeal.

What made her smile even larger was the fact that the guys still hadn't figured out what she was really doing and it appeared that they could have cared less at that moment. She could hear the game on in the living room and the guys yelling at the winning team. She could smell the pepperoni and cheese pizza and decided she would grab a slice before she left, just to see if they even noticed her. She knew Vinnie would but, would the other two same something about how she was dressed.

Pulling out her small cache of make-up from under the sink, she placed the basket on top of the counter and began to rummage through it. She found her foundation and used her fingers to apply and blend it on her face. Next, she took some concealer and covered the dark circles under her eyes and blended it. Taking her translucent powder, she set her foundation and concealer. She then took her eyebrow brush and pencil and shaped her eyebrows to give them better definition.

She took what little eye shadow she had and made herself a smokey eye, using a light brown base with black on the outer V and gold on the inner third of her eye lid. Using a black liquid liner, she gave herself a dramatic cat-eye wing. Taking her favorite mascara, she applied two heavy coats to her upper lashes and one coat to her bottom ones.

After that, she took a peachy blush and placed it on the apples of her cheeks along with a rose gold highlight just above it. She applied a matte red lip stick and added some highlight on her Cupid's bow for a dramatic effect.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she felt pleased with herself. She reached over to the door where she had hung her dress up and very carefully pulled it up over her nude body. The dress was far too snug for her to wear underwear and there was absolutely now way for her to wear a bra with it either.

She looked fiercely feminine in her rose-colored midi dress. It featured satin material with contrasting mesh panels and a plunging neckline that came almost to her belly button. Grabbing her shoes, she finally unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out into the living room. As expected, they were too caught up in the television to notice her entry.

Looking at her watch, she noticed that she had about fifteen more minutes before her friends were to arrive. Smiling she decided to see if they would notice her while she swiped a piece of pizza in front of them.

She walked over to the coffee table and dramatically bent over to grab a slice. It wasn't until she had her hand on piece when Throttle grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to release her hold on the pizza.

"Wow! Where are you going?" Throttle inquired as his tail turned off the television, which grabbed the attention of Modo and Vinnie.

"Ow! Charley babe! You look almost as hot as me" Vinnie grinned as he realized that Charley was bent over in front of him.

"Great! Like I live for your approval! Throttle, let go!" Charley pulled her arm back and out of his grasp.

"Charley ma'am. Where are you going dressed like that?" Modo asked once he saw how their best friend was dressed.

"I told you guys, I have plans. I'm going out with some friends of mine and I don't know what time I'll be back" Charley stated as she finally grabbed a slice of pizza and walked towards the stairs. She sat down on one of the steps and proceeded to eat. She ignored their glares as she quickly polished off the pizza, grabbed a rag from off of the railing and wiped her fingers. Cautiously, so the guys wouldn't get a free peep show, she put her shoes on and waited for one of them to say something stupid.

She heard a vehicle pull up and honk it's horn. Standing up, she saw her friends all yelling and screaming at her to hurry up. Turning to look at the guys, she smiled as waved bye to them, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. She hopped into the front seat and hugged all of her old friends. She couldn't wait to get somewhere fun.

"Man, this stinks" Vinnie complained as he watched a car load of girls drive off with Charley without him.

* * *

 **Well, what does everyone think about this first chapter? I know. I need to get back to work on my other stories. This one just happened to be floating around in my head. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or something that you would like to see in future chapters, please feel free to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Joke's on you!**

 **Special shout out to Yankee71 for being the first one to review. MANY CYBER HUGS!**

After Vinnie watched Charley leave with her human female friends, he turned around to Throttle and Modo who just shrugged their shoulders. Vinnie knew that they all wanted to watch the game tonight but, he also felt as though that one of them should be keeping an eye on Charley, just in case one of Limburger's goons decided to show up. After closely examining Throttle and Modo, he came to the conclusion that they were also feeling the same way.

 **She wrote, "I feel just like that painting**

 **collecting dust on the wall  
And every day you walk right by me **

**and don't know I'm there at all  
And I can't think of one single reason **

**why I should be hanging around"  
She signed it, **

**"I hope that you'll miss me",**

 **and she drove herself out of town**

"So, which one of us studly body guards gets to guard Charley's body tonight?" Vinnie questioned as he took one last glance out the garage door windows before making his way back over to the couch.

"Don't look at me. I wanna finish watching the game" Modo stated, knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy to avoid watching Charley have fun with her friends. After all, she did tell them she had plans which did not include any one of them. Personally, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Charley's temper. It ranked right up there with Carbine's.

"Same here. Besides, Charley can take of herself" Throttle mentioned as he looked over at her motorcycle and noticed that she had left her gun on the seat. He had a sinking feeling that she must not have been thinking about being armed for the night.

"Well, one of us should go and I personally want to stay and watch the game. That was our plan for the night. Babysitting Charley was not part of any of that plan" Vinnie complained as he sat down on the couch, across from Modo.

"Vin's right. She forgot her weapon which means we need to figure out who goes and who's staying to watch the game" Throttle stated as he stood up and looked around the room for a way to make it fair.

 **Maybe he'll notice her now,**

 **maybe he'll open his eyes  
Sometimes it takes somebody**

 **leaving for a man to realize  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing **

**that he can't live without  
Now that she's gone **

**maybe he'll notice her now**

"Oh, I know. How about Chinese Checkers?" Vinnie exclaimed as he reached under the coffee table and withdrew the game out from under it.

"Too long and we don't play quietly" Throttle mentioned, remembering all too well the last time they played that game. A table broke and they tagged along with the masked motorcyclist, who ended up being Charley in disguise.

"That's because you lost the last time" Vinnie chuckled as he tossed it back under the table.

Throttle just looked back at him and glared. He knew he wasn't the best at playing games but, he did try and had fun doing so.

"How about bottles and broadies?" Modo mentioned as he continued to watch the football game.

"Why? Throttle will lose that one too!" Vinnie snickered as he remembered beating Throttle at that one too!

"How about good old fashioned drawing straws?" Throttle asked as he made his way into the kitchen to look for straws. After opening every single drawer, he came up empty handed on straws but, did manage to locate a deck of cards.

"No straws but, did find a deck of cards" Throttle said as he held up the deck as though it were a trophy.

"Alright. Which game are we playing?" Vinnie questioned as he eagerly held out his hands, hoping to be able to shuffle the deck in his favor.

 **When he came home late that evening,**

 **he called her name down the hall  
He saw the outline of the painting **

**that used to hang there on the wall  
And in its place on the nail was a letter, **

**he read it out loud to himself  
And the loneliness began to take over **

**and for once he knew just how she felt**

"No game. Just making it easy. Whoever gets the joker has to babysit Charley" Throttle calmly stated as he opened the box of cards and was about to hand them to Vinnie, who seemed all to eager to get his hands on the deck. That's when he remembered that his hot-headed friend knew how to stack a deck. Modo was equally as guilty of stacking a deck to be in his favor.

"Don't trust us" Vinnie asked once he saw Throttle withdraw the deck and began to shuffle the cards.

"Nope. You both are notorious for stacking the deck" Throttle chuckled as he continued to shuffle the cards around.

"I'm hurt that you would even say that" Vinnie feigned ignorance.

"Same here" Modo agreed with a soft chuckle, knowing that what Throttle stated was the honest truth. They both knew that Throttle didn't know the first thing about stacking the deck or anything about cheating for that matter.

Of course, his casual flirting with Charley didn't go unnoticed by Modo but, it completely blew over Vinnie's also went over Carbine's head as well. It wasn't as though she hadn't been around Throttle and Charley, it was just that work was far more important to her than the fact that her boyfriend and best female friend would occasionally make flirting glances at each other or would have an undercurrent of repressed desire for each other whenever they spoke to one another.

"Funny" was all Throttle would say as he finished shuffling the cards and got ready to deal.

"Face up or face down?" Throttle asked as he looked at his two friends who had gathered around the coffee table, ready to get their game on.

 **Maybe he'll notice her now,**

 **maybe he'll open his eyes  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving, **

**for a man to realize  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing **

**that he can't live without  
Now that she's gone **

**maybe he'll notice her now**

"Face up. No chance of denying" Modo said, knowing that this game would be over with quickly and two of them were going to enjoy watching the rest of the game while the other one went out to locate and guard Charley.

"Man, face up, I guess" Vinnie agreed with Modo. He wanted to get back to watching the game.

"Face up it is" Throttle stated as he dealt the cards clockwise, starting with Modo. He tossed a card to each of them and then they flipped it over.

Round one, no joker. Just the ace of spades, queen of hearts, and a two of clubs.

Next round, three of diamonds, two of hearts, and jack of spades.

Third round, it was obvious that they were already getting impatient waiting on the joker to show up. Modo got the king of hearts, Vinnie ended up with a seven of clubs, and Throttle got the nine of hearts.

"Man, this is boring" Vinnie complained as Throttle dealt the fourth hand.

This time Modo got the nine of diamonds, Vinnie got the king of clubs, and Throttle ended up getting the joker. Much to Modo and Vinnie's delight.

"Oh boy, bad break bro" Modo laughed once he saw that Throttle, yet again, lost to them.

"Oh well" in truth, Throttle didn't mind losing to the two of them this go around. He actually wanted to spend some time with Charley-girl without Vinnie or Carbine around. He just didn't want anyone to suspect him, especially Vinnie and Carbine.

 **He called her up,**

 **he said I have been such a fool  
She said I will come back and boy I still love you**

Carbine already had trust issues due to the Plutarkian invasion and that damning evidence tape which she had been very quick to believe over him. It was after she had had he and his friends locked up and refused to listen to reason that he started really thinking about pursuing Charley. He just didn't want to end it with Carbine to get with Charley. He wanted to have enough good reasons to finally break it off with the General.

It was hard when he thought she had perished during the war and he had mourned her death for almost two years before finding out she was alive. He hadn't made a real move on Charley because he wanted Vinnie and her to work out, especially after the loss of Harley. Plus, Vinnie had already proven himself to be the jealous sort when it came to Charley. He only got to ride with her twice, once during their Road Raven operation and the other time was when she was the masked motorcyclist.

He just wished he knew how Charley felt.

He stood up and made his way over to Charley's motorcycle to get her gun.

"Wow, she must not be thinking at all!" Vinnie chuckled before turning his attention back to the game.

"Be safe bro" Modo said as he made his way into the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

 **Maybe he'll notice her now,**

 **maybe he'll open his eyes  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving **

**for a man to realize  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing **

**that he can't live without  
Now that she's gone **

**maybe he'll notice her now**

"Not that I'll need" Throttle smarted back to both of them before revving up his bike to the point of where he couldn't understand what either of them were saying. Opening the garage door, he sped away to locate Charley. Lucky for him, he had placed a tracker inside her watch just in case of emergencies. This didn't constitute as one but, what Vinnie and Modo didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone.

 **I'm coming home, maybe you'll notice me now**

* * *

 **Welp, another chapter bites the dust. I hope everyone is enjoying the direction I'm taking with this story. If you have any questions, comments, things that you would like to see featured in the upcoming chapters, or concerns, please feel free to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rush Rush**

Throttle arrived just in time to see Charley and her friends make their way into the bar, giggling about how much fun they were going to have. Shaking his head, he parked his motorcycle and took a longer than normal glance at Charley. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. The rose gold colored dress she wore clung to every one of her curves, like a second skin. Her lips looked so full and tempting that he was really surprised that Vinnie didn't pay that much attention to how amazing she truly looked.

 **You're the whisper of a summer breeze  
You're the kiss that puts my soul at ease  
What I'm sayin' is I'm into you  
Here's my story, and the story goes**

Or how under dressed she was. Oh, he noticed that she hadn't worn anything under her dress but, he didn't dare call attention to it. As hard as she tried to put her shoes on without revealing anything, the dress wrapped even more snugly across her hips and backside, letting him know that she wasn't even wearing a thong underneath it. He was really grateful that Vinnie didn't notice any of that either or else he would have put up a fight to go.

 **You give love  
You get love  
And more than heaven knows**

Throttle had no choice but to feign a lack of interest in what Charley was doing. Otherwise, Vinnie would have become extremely suspicious of his motives. Instead, he deliberately called attention out to Vinnie to see if he would actually get upset about the way Charley was dressed and insist upon being her body guard for the night. But, Vinnie still didn't take the bait. Instead, he drooled like a fool and could have cared less about protecting Charley from herself. Leaving Throttle to make the decision about a quick card game of who got the joker and who gets to watch the game.

 **You're gonna see**

Of course, it was his luck to quote lose the game. In his mind, he actually won a free pass to flirt and get closer to Charley.

 **I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try  
I'm gonna take this love right to ya**

Sighing, he realized, as he dismounted his motorcycle, that he was going to at least need to change out of his vest and into something a bit more appropriate. Luckily, Charley had recently installed a couple of hard case saddle bags onto his bike and he used one of them to store a change of clothes. He just didn't feel up for changing his pants but, the vest could go. Quickly, he rummaged through the one bag and found a short-sleeved black Henley in cotton. The shirt clung to all of his muscles but had loads of flexibility. Taking off his red bandanna, he used it to dust off his black boots and the lower part of his pants. He removed his helmet and saw that his golden hair was in total disarray. Digging back into the bag, he found a comb and some pomade which greatly improved the look and feel of his hair.

 **All my heart, all the joy  
Oh, baby, baby, please**

Taking a deep breath, he looked back over at the bar and decided now was as good a time as any to make his presence known. He ran his fingers back through his hair one last time before making his way over to the bar. As he made his way over to the bar, his gingers made another run through his bangs.

 **Rush, rush  
Hurry, hurry lover, come to me**

He couldn't believe it. He actually felt nervous about being in the same space with Charley. It wasn't as though they hadn't work together in such close proximity before. This just felt very different. It was almost like a date for him even though he was still seeing Carbine.

 **Rush, rush  
I want to see, I want to see you free with me**

Groaning to himself, he realized that he needed to get better control over himself. He had to remind himself that he was still with Carbine, Vinnie still wanted to date Charley, and this was just another mission. A mission that he was having a hard time focusing on.

 **Rush, rush  
I can feel it, I can feel you all through me**

From the outside, the bar looks welcoming, pleasant and cheerful. Hard wooden planks and huge, stone pillars make up most of the building's outer structure. It's near impossible to see through the closed windows, but the animation from within could be felt outside, along with the loud music and laughter.

 **Rush, rush  
Oh, what you do to me**

Throttle made it to the front door, flashed his ID to the doorman, and slowly made his way into the large room. As he entered the inner part of the bar through an old, wooden door, he was welcomed by a pleasant atmosphere and a feeling of comfort. The bartender is busy, but still manages to welcome each customer with a smile.

 **And all I ask of you is what you are  
And even if you're right next to me  
It's still too far away  
If I'm not inside your arms  
I get traumatic, baby, yes I know**

Straightening his shades, he scanned the room and finally laid his eyes on Charley and her friends at the bar. He could see them laughing and carrying on as a few drinks were offered to them and they accepted purchased beverages. Of course, Charley wasn't in the mood to have some stranger buy her drinks. She still wanted to prove her independence.

 **But I need you  
I want you  
Oh, man, I love you so  
You're gonna see**

The was as alluring inside as it was on the outside. Several walls supported the upper floor and the lights attached to them. The walls are packed with all sorts of travel, sports, and motorcycle memorabilia, most likely all collected by the owner during his life.

 **I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try  
I'm gonna take this love right to ya**

The bar itself was packed. Groups belonging to some kind of organization, whether sport, music or other Throttle was not sure of, seem to be the primary clientele here, which could be seen as the best sign he could get. Several long tables are occupied by separate groups who, after having had quite a few drinks, seem to be trying to prove which group was best. The other, smaller tables were also occupied by people who are clearly having a good time. Even most of the stools at the bar are occupied, though nobody seems to mind more company.

 **All my heart, all the joy  
Oh, baby, baby, please**

He had heard rumors about this place, supposedly it's famous for something, but he couldn't remember what for. Though judging by the warmth and joy radiating throughout the bar, it was probably the atmosphere that makes this place famous. He managed to find a seat, against the opposite wall of where Charley and her friends were, and was prepared for what would undoubtedly be a great evening of watching over his favorite girl and her friends being single females.

 **Rush, rush  
Hurry, hurry lover, come to me**

He watched as the girls ordered a couple more shots of whiskey, it was their second round, and turned them up. A mystery drink was handed to Charley and she quickly nodded a "thank you" and promptly rejected it. Throttle laughed as he drank a root beer while watching the poor, would-be suitor saunter off to be mocked by his friends. He knew his girl wasn't about to be impressed by something that simple. Nor was she an easy girl to get the attention of. All any of them had to do was ask Vinnie. He had spent the last several years, aggressively flirting with her and she rebuffed each of his advances. In his mind, they were more like brother and sister with their daily banter.

 **Rush, rush  
I want to see, I want to see you free with me**

He watched as Charley and her friends got up with their drinks and made their way out onto the dance floor. He could tell by their smiles and laughter that they were planning on doing some crazy female dancing. Throttle watched as the girls stayed close to one another as they moved against each other. He could see the glow in Charley's eyes as the heat rose up into her cheeks. It was obvious that she was still unaware of his presence.

 **Rush, rush  
I can feel it, I can feel you all through me**

Taking a long swig from his drink, Throttle figured it was time for him to make a move. The lights dimmed and darkened the room as he made his way across. The last thing he wanted any other male to do was to take advantage of an inebriated Charley. He knew what males were like if they thought they could get away with romancing a drunk female. As far as Throttle was concerned, Charley was off limits to all males.

 **Rush, rush  
Oh, what you do to me**

He watched as Charley swiveled her hips to the music, all while maintaining a hold of her shot glass. She moved her hips back and forth as she dipped her hips down and back up. She allowed her arms to move to the tempo of the music. Her feet seemed to take on a mind of their own as her friends slowly weeded themselves away from her to go dance with some of the guys on the floor, leaving Charley all by herself. A few guys attempted to ask her but, she turned them away. Tonight, she wanted to have a good time and had no intention of dancing with just some random guys.

 **When you kiss me up and down  
Turn my senses all around**

Throttle came up behind her and he instantly took hold of her hand, twirling her into his arms. In her mild haze, she shook her head and then smiled when she noticed it was him.

 **Oh, baby, oh, baby  
I don't know just how or why  
But no one else has touched me so deep, so deep  
So deep inside**

"Throttle! What are you doing here?" Charley inquired as she watched his tail grab her empty glass and place it onto an empty table.

 **Can I ask you a question?**

"Keeping you out of trouble, gorgeous" Throttle stated calmly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

 **Sure.**

"I thought I told you guys that I was going out alone" Charley was pretty upset that they still didn't trust her to go out with her friends. It was as she looked around that she realized that her friends had left her out on the floor by herself.

 **Have you ever been in love?**

"Some friends" Throttle commented as he escorted Charley off of the dance floor.

 **No.**

"Wow. I didn't even notice" Charley said as she walked with Throttle to the table he was at and sat down.

 **Neither have I.**

"Now you know why I came" Throttle said as helped his girl sit down. Scanning the room, he saw that her entourage was fully immersed in their latest catch of the night. Charley could have had all sorts of things happen to her and they were too wrapped up in themselves to notice.

 **Isn't that terrible.**

"Maybe I didn't think this through as much as I should have" Charley mumbled as she watched Throttle sit down beside her and place an arm around her shoulders.

 **No.**

"It's all good, babe" he stated as he ordered another root beer for himself and something a little stronger for Charley. Between the two of them, he knew he needed to be the sober one and he wanted her to have a good time without worry.

 **I just reminds us that we're all alone.**

"Thanks" she smiled as their drinks were brought to them. Looking around, she saw her friends dancing with the strange guys that they had met, not even concerned that Charley was nowhere to be found.

 **I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try  
I'm gonna take this love right to ya**

"Do you wanna dance?" Throttle inquired when he noticed her looking out at the dance floor, at her friends, and then swiftly downing another shot.

 **All my heart, all the joy  
Oh, baby, baby, please**

"I'd like that" she said and then hiccuped.

 **Rush, rush  
Hurry, hurry lover, come to me**

"Come on" Throttle stated as he stood up and held his hand out for her. She placed her hand in his and he gently helped stand up. Wrapping an arm around her waist to support her, they made their way to the dance floor.

 **Rush, rush  
I want to see, I want to see you free with me**

For Throttle, he decided to do a traditional slow dance. He put his right hand on his Charley's left hip side, and his left hand should gently grasped her right hand. He held it up at about shoulder-level of himself so that both of their arms were bent upward from the elbow.

 **Rush, rush  
I can feel it, I can feel you all through me**

Their movements were slow and smooth as they moved to the beat of the music. Throttle lead the dance moves and Charley followed. They opted to keep it simple as they swayed to the music.

 **Rush, rush  
Oh, what you do to me**

Throttle couldn't believe his luck. He was actually getting the opportunity to dance with Charley and no Vinnie or Carbine around to get onto him for being this close.

 **Rush, rush  
Hurry, hurry lover, come to me**

With each movement, Throttle moved his right hand from her hip to being on the narrow of her waist, effectively drawing her body closer to his. She smiled as she slid her hand from his, down along his arm, and came to rest on his neck. Her other armed joined it, bring their bodies as close as they could get. Touching through the fabric of their clothes.

 **Rush, rush  
I want to see, I want to see you free with me**

As the night continued to march on, Charley had quite a few more drinks and was fairly tipsy by the time they left. As they got ready to leave, finally one of Charley's friends showed up.

 **Rush, rush  
I can feel it, I can feel you all through me**

"Hey girl! Where are you heading off to?" she asked as she strolled up with a beer in her hand.

"Home. Throttle's...taking...me" Charley responded as she felt the heat of arm around her waist, keeping her from toppling over on herself.

"But, you rode with us" she stated.

 **Rush, rush**

"And, you left her by herself. She came her to have fun with you and all of you abandoned her to the wolves. Not cool" Throttle said. He knew he shouldn't have been so ruff with Charley's friend but, she also needed to know that what she did was not a good idea.

"Oops. Sorry about that. We're just not used to you being out with us. We'll do better next time" she apologized, realizing that the guy who was with her was not pleased about having to watch out for Charley. She was now curious as to who he was and how well Charley knew him. And if he had any brothers or friends that looked like him.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going. Thanks" was all the verbalization that Charley could come up with as Throttle tightened his hold on her.

"Come on gorgeous. Let's get you home and into bed" Throttle said as they made their way outside and walked over to his motorcycle. Throttle mounted first and placed Charley, side-saddled, in front of him. He felt her head snuggle into his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his waist. It was a little cold outside and she was just burrowing against him for warmth. He just wished, at the moment, that it could have been more.

It took about twenty minutes to get back to the garage. Vinnie and Modo had already called it a night and had left for the scoreboard. They left him a note saying that Chicago won. At this point, Throttle could have cared less.

Locking up the garage, he carried Charley up to her room and helped her under the covers.

"Throttle?" she moaned.

"Get some sleep" Throttle said as he covered her up.

"Hmm. I...want...you" she groaned as she rolled over.

"I don't even think you know what you're talking about" he whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He watched as a ghost of a smile came across her lips before he made his way down to the living room. He noticed the pile of trash that the other two had left and realized that was exactly why Charley wanted to get away from them. They had been total slobs and left her to deal with their mess along with making sure that had food in their bellies, a place to sleep, a roof over their heads, and their bikes maintained. How could they have been so blinded by their own needs and desires that they forgot about the one who made it all possible.

Throttle quietly picked up all the trash and got the dirty dishes put into the sink. He figured to wash them in the morning. Grabbing a blanket from the backside of the couch. He unfolded it and made himself a place to sleep on the couch. He was tired and it was almost four in the morning.

 **Oh, what you do to me**

* * *

 **Special thank you's:**

 **Yankee71 for all of your rave reviews.**

 **Youkai55 for your wonderful suggestion. I may end up having to do one with Modo and Charley and some point in time.**

 **Grincygrinch2013 for your support and enthusiasm. I am delighted that you have enjoyed all of the other BMFM stories that I have written. Yes, BMFM are awesome.**

 **To all other readers and reviewers, many CYBER HUGS.**

 **If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or something that they would like to see in upcoming chapters or maybe something in one of the other stories, please feel free to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

It was almost noon time before Charley finally got up. She squinted at the bright light that shone in her room through the skylight. Slowly, she rolled off of her stomach and then onto her back, throwing her arm over her eyes. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen and made a decision to at least attempt to get up.

 **Ya know, I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible**

Grumbling to herself, she sat up on the edge of her bed and placed a hand to the side of her head. She had a massive headache and felt as though she wanted to throw up. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was still in the dress she wore to the bar.

She flopped back down when the grinding pain in her temples made even the slightest movement excruciating. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling and started to wonder how in the world she ended up in her room. The last thing she could remember, clearly, was her and Throttle dancing at the bar and drinking quite a few shots.

 **Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I'm meant to say no**

Struggling, she finally managed to stand up and made her way over to her dresser. She rummaged through the drawers and found a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a heather gray tee shirt. After she changed clothes, she slowly made her way down stairs.

Breakfast was the last thing on Charley's mind. Her stomach was churning wildly and she knew if she put anything inside it she would promptly lose it. And her head was pounding with a hundred hammers.

 **But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me  
I can hardly breathe**

She used her hand to feel her way along the wall and make her way to the kitchen. There, she saw Throttle with a cup of coffee in one hand and a couple of aspirins in the other one. She gladly accepted the hot drink and the two tablets.

Sitting down, she took the medicine and managed to keep the coffee down but, she kept her face carefully averted away from the plate of food that Throttle was shoveling down with disgusting gusto. Once her had taken the edge off his hunger, he began relating the events of last night, beginning with the card game and ending with him finishing up cleaning the living room.

Of course, he left out the part of how her hip resting snugly in the cradle of his loins, her side being warmed from the contact of his chest. Everywhere they touched felt like a burning brand against him, even though his clothes. He didn't tell her that she had shifted in her sleep which fitted her bottom more snugly against his loins. It made him question if there was ever an end to the torture he must suffer from her.

 **Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just can't stop myself  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (i meant to say no)**

"Thank you" Charley whispered.

"For what?" Throttle asked as he finished off his breakfast.

"For everything. For being there last night. For making sure I was safe. For letting me having some fun. And for making sure I made it home in one piece" Charley smiled at him as her headache finally started to subside.

"Well, it was right right thing to do for the best girl" Throttle commented.

"Some more?" he asked once he noticed her coffee cup was empty.

"Yes please" Charley was barely able to focus on anything as she began to think about what she might have done or said last night.

"Here ya go, babe" Throttle knew all to well not to make a lot of noise while Charley tried to recover from last night's escapades.

"Thanks. Did I do anything weird?" Charley inquired once as she looked at Throttle and realized that he was obviously keeping something from her.

 **He's irresistible (irresistable)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (i can hardly breath)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me**

"Weird? Nah. Said a few things while you were drunk. Yeah" Throttle softly chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"What did I say?" she asked a she sipped on her second cup of coffee, hoping to get her brain back in some order.

"I don't think you want to know" he didn't think she would be to happy with herself once she learned that she made a pass at him.

"It couldn't have been that bad" she said.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she knew that she was about to open a can of worms.

 **Can't you see  
Whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe**

"Yeah. I do. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself" she stated but, didn't feel very confident.

"Let's just say, you asked me to stay in the bed with you and..." he wasn't too sure if her should tell her the rest.

"Oh goodness. What else?" she laughed at herself.

"That you wanted me" he knew better than to take what someone said while intoxicated to seriously.

"Oh. Yeah. That" she grumbled as she nibbled on her lower lip.

 **He's so irresistible  
Baby you know  
It's more than just spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
He's so irresistible  
(you're so irresistable)**

"Huh?" he looked at Charley and realized that she looked away from him and was blushing.

"It's true?" he asked. It sounded unbelievable to him. He wasn't used to Charley ever being so close-mouthed to him or anyone for that matter. It was obvious that she must hold him in some high regard. Had he been too blind to see it?

"I'm sorry. I know that you're with Carbine. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did" she looked down at the dark brown liquid in her cup and clasped it with both hands.

"Charley?" he hoped his voice would be able to reach her and let her know that they were both on the same page and that he understood exactly how she felt.

 **He's irresistible (yeah)  
Up close and personal(oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (i can hardly breath)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me (irresistable to me)**

"It's wrong" she mumbled and continued to not look at him. She felt as though that if she even attempted to glance his way then she would fall hopelessly in love with him. More than she already was.

"I know how you feel" he whispered as he placed one of his hands over the top of hers, drawing her attention away from her hands and finally allowing her blue-green eyes to look at him.

"I don't understand" her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. She truly didn't understand what he was talking about. She knew Vinnie, one of his best friend's, had feelings for her and Throttle was dating Carbine. How could he feel something for both Carbine and herself?

"I've had feelings for you since the first day I met you and the only reason why I said nothing was because Vinnie had lost Harley and I was still mourning the loss of Carbine at the time" Throttle finally admitted.

"I've liked you since then too. I just didn't want to cause any dissension between you and Vinnie" she finally admitting the truth of her feelings and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

 **He's irresistible (yeah)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (irresistable to me)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me (irresistable to me)**

"Where do we go from here?" she asked, knowing that either way it went, someone's feelings were going to be hurt in the process.

"Let's take this one day at a time" he commented as he lifted one of her hands up and kissed her palm and then nibbled on her inner wrist, letting her know how important she was to him.

They both knew that what they were feeling was going to have to take its time. They were going to have to find a way not to hurt certain individuals in their lives. But, until then, they were going to have to keep their emotions in check. Which was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or something that they would like to see in the upcoming chapters or in one of my other stories, please feel free to let me know. Many CYBER HUGS to all readers and reviewers.**


End file.
